The Greengrass Debacle
by Lost O'Fallon Girl
Summary: {Team Captain of The Caerphilly Catapults! Round 11 of The Quidditch League FanFiction Competition! Sibling Challenge: Write about Pureblood siblings. E.g. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass.} This story is a compelling tale, of a broken sisterly bond and the family she left behind...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own that which belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

The Greengrass Debacle

By: Wanda

* * *

**{Team Captain of The Caerphilly Catapults! Round 11 of The Quidditch League FanFiction Competition! Sibling Challenge: Write about Pureblood siblings. E.g. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass.}**

* * *

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

**THE NEW DARK LORD HAS STRUCK AGAIN!**

**By: **

**Andy Smudgley**

** A few days ago, Daphne Greengrass was assassinated while she was directing her live fashion show declared "Opulent Elegance." Witnesses couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Daphne fall off the Director's Podium. The fact that witnesses couldn't identify the killer is not as shocking as it would have been, if the Rising Dark Lord wasn't around. **

**According to her younger sister, Astoria Malfoy, who had the compassion to allow a short interview so shortly after her sister was declared deceased, "I don't understand why anyone would target my sister, she was a rising star in the fashion industry! She had no ill intentions towards swaying the government to eliminate the Muggleborn, and Magical Creature equal rights development lead by Mrs. Weasley. She merely designed amazingly gorgeous clothing, any Pureblood Aristocrat would want to own. Why…why would anyone want to kill her? Why?" There is no questioning it, Astoria was upset her sister was assassinated, and has the right to want to know why the New Dark Lord has decided to target her sister. What does the New Dark Lord gain from killing a Highbrow fashion designer?**

**Daphne Greengrass was a remarkable Fashion Designer, making a bold statement. She only hired Pureblood models for her shoots, and she neglected to allow Muggleborns into her fashion show. She is the epitome of a Pureblood Aristocrat, in which the New Dark Lord has been targeting. There is no questioning that Daphne Greengrass had been on his Foe-Glass. The question that comes to this reporter's mind, is whose next?**

* * *

Draco sighed as was watching his wife from the tree that was a few feet away within the gloomy graveyard,_ I don't know how much more I can take, I understand that she lost her older sister, I really do. But what I do not understand is how she can be sitting at her grave, crying over a grave stone? Is she hoping to connect with her sister once more? Is she hoping the manifestation or a ghost of her sister will appear if she weeps over her grave? Doesn't she understand that ghosts appear mere instants after their death, in the place they had died? _

Astoria was hunched over the grave, sitting in her fashionably stylish black gown that her sister designed for her a few months ago. "Why…why did he…kill you? I cannot live without you….Daph…I really can't." Astoria had tears streaking down her cheeks when she lifted her head, as she looked to the heavens. "Please come back, Daph…please."

Draco reluctantly left his spot against the tree when he heard Astoria's words, _You truly don't need Daphne in order to live, you have Scorpius and I to think about…it's time you realized that, watching you crying for the past few days, has made me realize how important she was to you, but you need to be there for our son. _"Ria," Draco allowed her pet name to slip through his lips as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Ria, she isn't coming back, you know that if she was, she would have made herself known by now. She would be the Professor Binns of the Fashion Industry, if she was to become a manifestation."

Astoria wiped her face with the sleeve of her gown before looking up to Draco with her sheer green eyes, "Just a few more moments, Please Drake."

Draco released a breath he was holding as he looked into her eyes, "Just a few more," Draco stated softly as he squeezed her shoulder.

Astoria stood up and wrapped her arms around Draco as she held onto him as if her life depended on it. "Why my Daphne…Drake, why her?"

"I don't know, Ria," Draco replied in a soft tone as he encased his arms around her. "Do you remember, when Daphne introduced us?"

"It's the day I will never forget…" Astoria stated as she looked up to him, as her tears started to dry up on her cheeks.

Draco smiled, as he began to remember that day more clearly…

* * *

**-/FLASHBACK/-**

* * *

Draco was sitting in the library, when he saw Daphne Greengrass approaching him, with a girl that appeared to be her sister.

"Hey Draco, I realize that our families alliance requires us to marry, but I don't think we are a good match." Daphne spoke calmly, as she sat down next to him.

"And…why did you bring your sister along, to tell me this?" Draco inquired as he gazed at Daphne with bore eyes.

"Because I believe she would be better suited for you," Daphne spoke confidently, as she scooped whatever book that was laying open in front of Draco as she observed what he as reading.

"Are you going to introduce us, Daphne or are you going to snoop into my business?" Draco asked as she stood up and snatched the book from Daphne's fingertips, and pushed the book deep into his bag.

Daphne smiled as she stood up and walked behind her sister, placing her hands on her sister's shoulders as they both started to smile as if someone was taking a photo. "Draco Malfoy, this is my younger sister: Astoria Greengrass."

Draco smiled as he looked into Astoria's sheer green eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Astoria. How long have you been attending Hogwarts?"

Astoria smiled cheekily, "Only the last few months, I'm a first year."

"What are your plans for the future?" Draco asked kindly, as he watched Daphne as she walked away from them, as they got acquainted.

"I don't have many plans, besides marriage and having a few children." Astoria stated softly, "I don't think I'm suited for hard labor, and I do not wish to be like Daphne and going into Fashion Design, I don't have the knack for it. I strive to be a good housewife, and being in charge of the estate. I truly wish to be a mother, it's my biggest dream is to have at least three children, and watching them as they grow into proper adults, and becoming larger than life respectable people of the Magical Society. "

Draco sighed as he heard her speaking his language. _Your right Daphne, I believe your sister is more suited to my needs. She is just as ambitious as you are but far more suitable to my needs, than you wishing to become the best thing since Pumpkin Pasties. _Draco sat smugly in his thoughts before he realized he didn't say anything to Astoria, and he observed her sitting and waiting patiently for him to return to the conversation. "I think you are more suited to my inclinations of my future, if you don't mind? I would like to write a letter to both our father's addressing the issue I have with your sister and request that our arrangement be changed to us."

Astoria smiled as she appeared to light up as if Christmas came early, "I would not be opposed to you writing our fathers, Draco. I look forward to discussing our marriage in more details at a later date, but I should get going, as I have to report to Professor Snape for Remedial Potions."

"Remedial Potions?" Draco asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently blowing up a few cauldrons, has lead Professor Snape to believe I need extra help with Potions, he has established a class for the few students who are having problems with making Potions," Astoria stated as she stood up. "I would love to discuss your future goals in life sometime, but I really should go…I'm sorry." Astoria promptly left the library in a quick stride, which spoke of strength and elegance.

* * *

**-/END FLASH BACK/-**

* * *

Draco shook his head of the memory, as he wrapped his arms tighter around his wife. "If it wasn't for your sister, we would have never been married."

Astoria meekly smiled, "I wouldn't have two wonderful children with the man I love, either."

"Two?" Draco questioned as he thought of his son Scorpius, "What do you mean two, Ria?"

Astoria bit her lower lip, "A few hours before Opulent Elegance, I had an appointment at St. Mungo's Hospital," she stated softly, as tears started to stream down her face, "A few moments before the show started, I had asked her to be the Godmother of our child to be, she said yes." She swallowed as she became lost within her grief.

Draco was perplexed with being overfilled with joy about their new child growing within his wife's womb and feeling his wife's agony over the loss of her sister. "I'm speechless, we are going to have a baby? Do you know what it is?"

Astoria gazed deeply into his eyes as she too was torn in her feelings, "No, we won't know for a few more weeks," she spoke gently with a small smile. "Do you think, we can keep Daphne as the Godmother, even though…she's gone?"

Draco closed his eyes as he found himself hugging his wife and rubbing her back, "Of course we can, perhaps will have a daughter and she will want to take part in your sister's shoes as a lead fashion designer."

Astoria smiled thinking about her baby as a girl, "What would we name her if the baby is a girl?"

"We can think of a names later, let's go home," Draco replied as he led her away from the graveyard towards the apparation point.

"Let's." Astoria stated as she allowed Draco to lead her away from Daphne's grave.

* * *

**The Quibbler**

**Daphne Greengrass the Target of the Vigilante? I think Not.**

**By: Luna Longbottom**

**BREAKING NEWS—Daphne Greengrass was not a target of our Vigilante! The Vigilante wrote The Quibbler, personally addressing the issue with the Greengrass Case in particular. Unfortunately this letter was soon confiscated by the European Union's United Magical Law Enforcement's lead Auror, our very own Auror Potter. Therefore, I will not be able to provide the document in this issue as they have taken it as the only evidence leading to this killer that has struck the combined nations. However, this leads to more questions. If this vigilante didn't kill Daphne Greengrass, who did and why did they do it?**

**According to Astoria Malfoy, the younger sister of Daphne Greengrass, "I don't know why anyone would want to kill my sister, she was a well-respected fashion designer in our society, she never brought harm to anyone. Before the show started, I had requested Daph to be the Godmother to my unborn child, and Draco and I have decided to continue in naming her the Godmother, even if it's simply in name. ****I wish the Auror department would do their jobs and find my sister's killer and bring our family justice." It's obvious that Astoria isn't the killer, but who is? What does the killer gain by trying to sweep the death of Daphne Greengrass with the rest of the Vigilante's assassinations? **

**According to Sarah Bellavenue, one of Daphne's top models, "Daphne was the nicest fashion designer I ever encountered and she would always be supportive to her models. For the models that lost the inclination to eat, she convinced them to eat once again. I do not understand, why anyone would wish ill of Daphne, besides the competition in the fashion industry." Which brings into question, who is Daphne Greengrass' competition? What has the competition gained after her death? Find out more about the reality of the Greengrass Case in the next issue of The Quibbler, where we do our best to bring the truth to our readers!**

* * *

Scorpius felt a pain in his chest, deepen as he finished reading the article in The Quibbler. _My poor mother, I wonder how she's holding up…wait a moment…baby? I'm going to be a brother? _Scorpius could feel the sting of tears entering the corner of his eyes as the article reminded him about the death of his Aunt, _It's not fair…why did someone kill my Aunt Daphne? What are they gaining from the loss of her life? I wish I could straggle the person who killer her…show them the agony my mother is going through, show them some of my own agony._

"Scorpius," Lilly Potter placed a comforting hand on Scorpius' shoulder.

Scorpius placed his hand over Lilly's as he looked up to her, "I'm alright, it just stings a bit…the fact the Auror's were duped into thinking that the Vigilante had killed my Aunt, only to discover he didn't."

Lilly sighed as she encased her arms around him, "I'm sorry, Scorpius. I wish I had the words to make it all go away, I truly wish I did."

"I just feel bad for Mom, she's at home and struggling with the loss of her elder sister. If you understood how close they were, you would know what kind of agony she is in. My Aunt is the reason why my parents are happily married, if it wasn't for my Aunt, my father would be wasting away in Azkaban for being coerced into working for that horrible Dark Lord, like his father…although, I have heard that my Dad finally coaxed the Magical Law Enforcement to release grandfather into his care."

Lilly sighed, as she nuzzled his neck. "That is a plus, perhaps you should write your mother, addressing her grief in hopes to making her feel better?"

"That's a grand idea, Lilly, Thanks." Scorpius jumped up, bringing her over his chair, as she still had her arms around him. "Sorry, Lills."

Lilly shook her head as she released Scorpius as she slid into his armchair. "You know, a warning would have sufficed."

"Truly, I am sorry." Scorpius pleaded as he bent down over her, and pressed a kiss upon her head, before leaving the room, in his elegant stride that made him seem like a fashion model.

Lilly sighed as she shook her head, "You're lucky you're smart as you are good looking, Scorpius, otherwise I would never forgive you for these impudent moments."

* * *

**WITCH WEEKLY**

**The Leader of Montrose Industries Arrested!**

** By: Meri Filandra**

**THE GREEBNGRASS CASE SOLVED—After several months and the Auror Investigation ending up in a wild snitch case, the Murder of Daphne Greengrass has finally been solved! According to The Daily Prophet a few weeks ago, which was quick to blame the New Rising Dark Lord when the case originally opened, "The Auror's have reopened the case due to a letter written by the actual Dark Lord, himself? The Auror's are now reinvestigating the Murder of Daphne Greengrass." **

**Only a few days ago, the murder was solved by Auror Weasley, the man behind Auror Potter in the Second Wizard War against He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. The Leader of Montrose Industries, Alistair Montrose, the lead fashion designer since Daphne Greengrass' death was found to be the culprit and was arrested swiftly when the facts behind the Greengrass Case were flung open! Auror Weasley denied an interview but he did say this, "If anyone else wishes to kill anyone, be sure not to copy-cat the Vigilante, as the Auror Department has discovered a key element that exists in all Vigilante Cases, that was not found within the Greengrass Case, and he is willing to dig deeper into each case, in order to bring down criminals who would think to do so again."**

**In other News, Astoria Malfoy, sister of fallen fashion designer has announced the birth of a baby girl, in which they named Daphne Greengrass as the girl's Godmother. Stay tuned to the next issue of Witch Weekly, as we will be providing more details on Astoria's child and the story behind naming Daphne as the child's Godmother, after her death.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed this entry! I simply had to expand on my Vigilante Idea! Please leave a donation in the little box!

Lost O'Fallon Girl

**P.S.** Please vote in my poll, and break the tie for the dress of choice for "A Hidden Prince," Thanks!

**{EDITED}**


End file.
